What is Love Like?
by xShurikengurlX
Summary: Her thoughts were scrambling. Well, not only her thoughts... Hell, she was scrambling. Her feelings were tied in a knot that couldn’t get pulled loose. Either way, she kept on pulling. This feeling…Is it sympathy? Or is it Empathy? [sasusaku]
1. A Time for No One

Hey. This is Chapter 1.

_What did you expect?_

Summary:

Sakura Haruno. Perfect friends. Perfect grades. Perfect family. Perfect life? ... Not quite. Imperfect love. Imperfect curiosity. Sakura's friend breaks up and she wants to know what its like to have a love life like that. (Sasu+saku later in the story)

Sympathy or Empathy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

What is love like?

* * *

Away to Boarding school!

'_I think they spelled bored wrong!'_

"_Wow! It's 8 stories tall?"_

"_By the looks of it… I guess so."_

"_A-ah, This school year w-would be interesting."_

"_Like hell it will be!"_

"_We can stick together like glue!"_

"_And watch each others backs."_

"_We can do this! We'll own this school"_

"_Shall we go in now?"_

_-_

_Don't_

_-_

_Forget._

_-_

_-_

"_Let's wish for the BEST!"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 1: A Time for No One_

_Time won't stop. For anyone. For no one. Not even you._

_But haven't you ever wished it?_

_You can't always have it YOUR way… This isn't Burger King._

* * *

_POOR INO…_

_-_

_-_

Sakura was in her dorm room. It came with 2 pairs of bunk beds 4 beds, for those who know math and if you don't, I'm surprised you can read. Jk. A couple of desks for work and books, yada yada, you know, high school stuff… Well the room was quite colorful. Too much color, in fact, that it can actually burn your eyes out.

_How can we live here?_

A Big window was laced with soft curtains that were the shade of light pink. The walls were a peach color, which gave people headaches when light shined in. Drawers, closets, posters on walls. Yeah… The usual.

A bright radiance of orange mixed with reds and yellows, illuminated through the window. Sakura was laying on her bed upside-down.

With one thought going through her head:

Bored.

Bored.

BORED.

_Oh lord…_

'_Where's Ino…?'_ thought Sakura, being bored out of her mind, as you can tell. _'She's been gone for a while…'_

"…"

There was a complete hush that filled the room.

'_Oh right… she's with Shikamaru…_

* * *

_Only Sakura and Ino were in the room. They were just sitting around. Doing completely nothing. Isn't high school exciting?! _

_Then Ino suddenly headed for the door…_

'_Hey, Ino where ya' going?'_

'_Oh, Shika sent me a message on my phone. I'm gonna meet him at his room. I'm soo excited!'_

'_But you've been seeing him since, like forever…'_

_Ah, another date. There's nothing to get so-overly-enthusiastic about…_

'_Yah… but somehow this seems different…'_

_Doesn't it always?_

_Or maybe you just **wished** for 'different'…_

'_Hmmm… whatever, but somehow it seems the same to me… Have fun Ino-pig!'_

'_Bye Forehead-girl!!'_

_Sakura waved the blonde off as she leaves and shuts the door after her._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_What do you wish for?_

* * *

Tenten was on her bed reading a magazine and listening to music; Terrible music, terrible magazine. Hinata was at an after school class._ Math, Science, Crap, Crap… School… Lucky her._

'_It's so boring here…_' Sakura silently began to fall asleep. Boring, boring, boring!

"_Hn… I have something more important to do."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

I want life to be more interesting.

_Something 'More important…'_

_Something Worthwhile! _

_-_

_Something like **you**. _

"_Give me a chance…?"_

"…"

-

-

-

"_Please?"_

* * *

Moments later, Sakura woke up with a sudden yelling outside of her dorm room. The window was no longer shining with that same afternoon glow. It was now the precious colors of night. Their door was wide open. Sakura looked at Tenten's bed which had her magazine laying atop of it.

"Mou… where'd Tenten go…?" Sakura unconsciously asked herself, yawning.

"Sakura!"

"Hm…? A voice caught her attention. The voice came from Tenten; who was standing at the doorway, peeking outside in the hallway. Sakura jumped off the top-bunk of the bed which she napped on.

"Ah. Tenten, What happened?"

"Don't know… but a ton of yelling is coming from down the hall."

"Did you see Hinata yet?" asked Sakura.

"Good e-evening Sakura-chan" said Hinata as she walked up to them, clutching books in her hands.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Sakura got up from her bed and walked out of her room to see what happened. She noticed a lot of girls were poking their heads outside of their rooms, too.

-

_Here comes the sudden yelling. Brace yourself._

"GOD DAMMIT! I HATE YOU!" came a girl's voice from down the hall…

"Look, I'm sorry!"

"SORRY! **YOU'RE **SORRY!THAT'S A BUNCH OF CRAP!

-

A girl and a guy were fighting from the sounds of everything.

"S-so much yelling…" said Hinata wondering how someone could possibly be _that_ loud.

"Hey, the sounds are getting closer," said Tenten.

"Yah…" said Sakura.

'_I wonder who it is…'_

_-_

"I apologized to you already… countless times."

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"Accept my apology…?"

"LIKE I GIVE DAMN!"

"Oh my god…"

-

"Do any of you see who it is?" asked Sakura. Tenten and Hinata nodded a no.

"But the voices are definitely coming this way…" said the brunette with buns.

"It sounds k-kinda familiar…" said Hinata. The other two agreed.

'_Oh so familiar…'_

_-_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Can you hear me out first?"

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Unbelievable…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY !"

-

"Okay, I feel really bad for that girl…" said Tenten.

"Hm?" asked Hinata, no quite understanding Tenten.

"I mean, to get a girl that pissed off… he must have done some shit to her…"

"Y-yeah I guess…"

'_Maybe… ' _though Sakura.

And before you knew it, she ran off.

"Ah… Sakura-chan?"

Hinata and Tenten stared confusedly at Sakura, who was running the other way from the fight, down the hall.

* * *

The third floor (which was the one Sakura was on) was the 'male dormitory'; completely the opposite side of the 'Female Dormitory'. _Hmm… I wonder why. _She made a sharp turning, bumping into someone in the process.

"Oh sorry, I- "said Sakura trying, quickly, to make up an excuse.

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

"…" Sakura and looked up. Quite dumbfounded; she noticed… it was Naruto…

"Hiya!" said Naruto with his ridiculous smile.

"…" Sakura had a straight face.

"Uh… Sakura you know this is the guys' dorm right? Are you lost? Confused? We've been in this school for about…" Naruto said calculating, "Eh… about 6 months?"

"Yeah! I know this is the guys' dorm." She said. _I'm not retarded. _

"Then why are you here…" Naruto asked, scratching his chin.

"Oh, did you see Shikamaru?" the pink haired girl asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Hmm… Lazyass…"

"…"

"Hmmm…."

"…Well?"

"I don't know…"

"What!"

"Eh, Why? What's the hurry?"

"You're hopeless!" Sakura ran down the guys' dorm hall. _IDIOT!_

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

_She needs to learn to breathe a bit more…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"In and out_..._ in and out,"_

_"Hehe, this is fun!"_

_Back then, everything seemed like fun. We didn't know anything. Everything seemed_..._ so care-free._

_Back then_... _I wanna go back. _

_Turn back time. _

_-_

_I wish. _

_-_

_I really do_...

* * *

Sakura searched for Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru's room. She found it and saw their door was open. Sakura couldn't hear any yelling from here. Sakura bursted into the room panting.

"Sakura…?" said Sasuke looking non-too-happy about her sudden appearance.

_Tch, annoying…_

"What are _you_ doing here?" Neji asked, knowing she was there, without even looking up.

"Where's -pant- Where's Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

_Did I just run a mile or what?_

"With Ino…" Sasuke stated.

"Why do you ask?" asked Neji fiddling with his cell phone.

"Hey -pant- Thanks" Sakura ran away…

"Aa…" sighed Neji, "Can't believe you dated her…"

"Shut up…" Sasuke said, glaring at the empty spot where that pink haired girl was standing.

-

-

-

_It's not my fault she's annoying._

_Or_

_is it?_

* * *

Sakura ran to the girls dorm again. It was so noisy.

_Can't they fight elsewhere??? People need to study, to sleep, Peace and quiet is all we ask for!_

Tenten was still looking outside the door with Hinata.

"So where'd you go?" asked Hinata.

"I was looking for Shikamaru."

"Why…?" asked Tenten.

"He's with Ino." Sakura responded which didn't really fit the question.

"R-Really…" asked Hinata.

"Yup, that's Ino down the hall... with Shikamaru. He did something to her… I haven't seen her **this** mad since I went out with Sasuke…"

"I remember her being so jealous" said Tenten as a chuckle left her lips.

"A-ah, what became of you t-two?" Asked Hinata in curiosity.

"Shut up… I don't wanna talk about it." Sakura suddenly snapped.

"Oh-kay…"

The yelling was really getting louder. Ino and Shikamaru were coming closer. Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata could see them turn the hall.

"I'M SORRY!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO! I'M SORRY!"

"NOO! I WON'T EVER, EVER, EVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"WHY IS THAT?"

"BECAUSE WHAT YOU DID WAS UNFORGIVALBLE!"

"Fine…"

"I CAN'T-" Ino was shocked by how suddenly calm Shika became. "What…"

"This can't work out…"

"…"

"I'm breaking up with you…"

"What?" asked Ino asked again. She was beginning to sounds fairly stupid.

"You can't forgive me and I understand that what I did was unforgivable. I'll break up with you, so you don't have to say it… I don't want to cause you the trouble."

Before he could hear a response, he was already walking away.

-

-

-

_Ah… What just happened?_

* * *

_Come back._

_Come back._

_COME BACK._

_Say something! He's walking away!_

_HE'S._

_WALKING._

_AWAY._

Ino could feel the world slow down. Time seemed to stop. For a second. Split second.

_No. No._

_NO._

_Don't make this moment any longer._

_Make it GO AWAY! Make the pain stop. Hurry, make it stop. HURRY._

_Time won't stop. For anyone. For no one. Not even you._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Let's wish for the BEST!_

* * *

Ino was on the floor, crying. Then she sat up against the wall, crying.

Tenten, Hinata and Sakura ran to Ino.

'_Poor Ino…' thought sakura… 'what else did Shikamaru do to her?'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_But, we wished with all our hearts. For the best._

_We did. I remember that day. We were all going to the same school once again._

"_Let's grow up together!"_

_I remember._

_I REMEMBER._

_But. But. BUT._

"_Let's wish for the BEST."_

_WE DID. WE DID. I SWEAR TO GOD WE DID. But it didn't come true. _

_Why did it hurt so bad? _

_To find out that it didn't work?_

_Why did it hurt so bad?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_To find out that not all wishes came true?_

_-_

_-_

_Am I alone?_

"Hey Ino, are you okay?"

_You're not the only one._

_-_

_-_

_Rivestimento_

* * *

Alright. Please PLEASE! Give this story a chance. Lols I would totally appreciate it. The first version of this SUCKED! So I kinda changed it.

HEY READ THIS sorry if you don't understand. Ill pm. Or whatever

For those of you who do NOT understand those other random parts but don't necessarily have to be important (such as school and inside jokes) here it is. This school is a boarding school. They have dorms for each grade: 9, 10, 11, 12. the school is split in half. Half is classes, lunch rooms, libraries, etc.4 floors, one for each grade Other half is for dorms 4 floors, one for each grade. (making 8 floors in all) Each "dorm floor" is cut in half too. One half males, other is female. Get it? Don't? oh im sorry … well. This is high school. Jr high middle school is 8,7,6 and elementary is 5-k. They (as in Shika, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura) all transferred to this boarding school after 9thgrade. The 8 went all to the same schools all there whole lives. Yada yada. I have to explain this because I was recently talking to my friends who NOW lives in Canada.

He told me he didn't know what jr high was. And I was like "Whoa… what the fuck?"

So yah…

Inside joke. Theres basically only one in this chapter. it's the BK joke. Repeat :_ You can't always have it YOUR way… This isn't Burger King _there it is. Well the slogan forburger king is "have it your way!" so yah. I think they mentioned this in a movie but I don't remember it. sorry don't sue! DISCLAIMER!'I don't own burger king or anything else'

If you don't know what rivestimento means it means 'finish' in Italian. If not, prove me wrong. Please.

Other random stuff WILL I repeat WILL be explained later. I'm sleepy.

-

-

Hey. This is the end of chapter 1. Review.


	2. Because You Hate Me

Welcome to ch2.

A/N well this took like, how long? 5 years? 6? to update… anyway not much to say.

-disclaimer approved-

-

-

_Stop crying…Please ?_

_If I stop, you would have never known I was sad._

-What is love like?

-

-

_A love like mine._

* * *

"Ino…" Sakura stated in a quiet voice. She'd never seen her like this. Not once. And hell, she didn't want to see her like this ever.

_Best friends are suppose to help._

'_But I don't want to hurt her more…if that was even possible.'_

Hell, Ino was crying.

INO, miss _stuck up_, miss _'I'm too perfect'_, the _oh-so-confident_, WAS CRYING.

Anything became possible.

Sakura, trying her hardest to be a good friend, reached for the crying girl's shoulder.

"Don't touch me.", It seemed more like a plea then a demand. And that was the scary part.

"What happened, Ino?", Sakura couldn't stand it. Not anymore. "This _isn't_ like you."

The blonde looked around the room. It was quiet. Other than her sudden sobs which she couldn't control. Only Sakura was standing there. Trying. TRYING. To help.

'_Well, try a bit harder.'_

"Tell me what happened?"

-

-

_Silence_

_Silence_

_Sob._

_Are you scared yet?_

"Fine."

-

_Not even close._

* * *

_**Meet me at my dorm.**_

"That was the message he sent me"

_After that, he sent me a time to meet him._

**_In five minutes_**.

_She left her phone on her side table when she jumped off her bed. Happily. Was that the best text message of her life, or WHAT! Do you want to rethink that?_

_Ino was walking towards Shikamaru's room, which he shared with his friends. She heard muffled sounds as she came closer. Suddenly, an uneasy feeling dropped in her stomach. _

'_Is that…Moaning?'_

_She slowly opened the door._

_Oh my…_

"_Sh-Shikamaru?," She asked, unsure of what she was seeing._

'_Is that…? No way in hell. Is that another girl?'_

"_Ino…" He responded, quite shocked. Shikamaru was sitting on the edge of his bed. With another girl, I might add. When she walked in, she saw him 'making out' WITH ANOTHER GIRL?!_

'_Unbelievable…'_

"_Who's that Shika?" the other girl asked. Ino noticed, through her shock, that that girl was blonde. 'Like me?' and she's seen her around school. She was spunky… 'like me?'_

_and she was interested in Shikamaru. _

'_LIKE ME?!'_

_Ino could feel herself shake. Her walls were slowly falling; Crumbling. Is this the end?_

_Well._

_It felt like it._

_She walked over to Shikamaru. Eyes on eyes. Her blue eyes screamed. Ear shattering screams that were unable to be heard. _

"_I hate you." _

_She slapped him._

_It echoed._

_He held his cheek._

_She ran away. _

_He ran after her._

_I hate you…_

"_INO!"_

_She ran. Ran! _

_Are you scared? Is that why you're running? ARE YOU SCARED?!_

_After what's going to happen in a few minutes._

"_**I'm breaking up with you…"**_

_Not even close._

_Did she misunderstand? _

'_I'm breaking up with you' meant 'I'm breaking your heart.'_

_Or did she misunderstand…?_

* * *

"And I thought we had something _special_."

_Well didn't THAT sounds corny?_

"I'm sorry."

Ino looked at her as if she was from an insane asylum. Sakura avoided her eyes and stared out the window. _Oh, is it really spring?_

"Sakura," Ino said, seeming to add a chuckle at the end, "It's not _your_ fault."

_Why are you laughing? It's not funny._

"Uhm…" Sakura felt the most uneasy. Her thoughts were scrambling. Well, not only her thoughts. Hell, _she _was scrambling. Her feelings were tied in a knot that couldn't get pulled loose. Either way, she kept on pulling.

This feeling…

Is it sympathy?

Or Empathy?

Is she misunderstanding her own feelings?

IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!

"Oh, I'm so confused…" the pink haired girl spoke aloud. Ino sniffed as she stood up from the spot she was sitting at.

Huddling in the corner?

Yes.

Ready to stand on your own?

Yes.

Ready to start again?

…

_No. Not even close._

"Ahh…", she said as she stretched. She smiled at her friend and gave her a quick hug. The blonde looked outside. _Hmm… It's spring._

Bird chirping. Flowers blooming. Sun shining. Tears falling.

_For a second, I thought it was raining…_

"I need to take a walk!" She exclaimed. Excitied…?

"Aaahhhh, don't get lost." Sakura stated sticking her tongue out.

'_Smartass…'_

"Ha! I'll try…" She grabbed her dorm keys and her phone. The tension seemed to easy off as she waved. Then, the door shut.

Sakura felt lonely. Quiet much? Or did she just feel empty? The pink haired girl stared blankly at the floor. She traced her finger into little shapes on the carpet floor. She sighed. She got up.

_Like hell, I need a hobby. _She thought with a giggle.

"_Are you scared…?"_

"_Mou… Of what?"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Of being alone?"_

She gasped at the thought. _Stop thinking._

_Because **those** thoughts hurt._

_A lot._

_Is it my turn to cry?_

She sunk into the corner of the room. Sat there. Cried there. I hate it. All of it.

I hate thinking it,

Living it,

Crying it out, with heart and soul.

"I HATE IT." She yelled at no one in particular.

'_hate what?'_

"being alone."

* * *

_What hurt most was facing the truth._

_Whether it was realizing you were in a deep spot._

_-_

_-_

He held his phone to his ear. _'C'mon pick up…'_

-

Ino felt her phone vibrate.

**Shikamaru. Accept call?**

Ino pressed the small red button.

-

He sighed. He closed his phone. And laid down on the bed. The lights were off. The ceiling was black. Pitch. Black.

'_Hm. Troublesome.'_

_-_

**24 missed calls.**

'_Call 76 more times. Then I **might** pick up…'_

She smiled at that thought. She smiled outside. She couldn't feel inside. It's so numb, that it began to hurt. A lot.

-

'_I miss you.'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

'I hate you…'

'_But sometimes I think, you're not worth it.'_

* * *

_Or whether it meant remembering the past which seemed to hurt more than pain itself._

"_I thought we had something **special**."_

She cried on her own. Sakura was on her own. No one.

"I don't _need_ someone to comfort me. I don't _need_ someone to be _there_. I can last on my own." She said out loud.

"I don't _need_ you."

_Please remember me?_

_PLEASE?_

_I want you to come back._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_It's not a want anymore._

_Not anymore._

_It became a need._

_I need you._

_More than ever._

_I need saving. Save me from myself. Save me from this. _

_Save me._

_From loneliness._

_Please?_

* * *

_But no matter how the truth hurt, we all heal._

"Forgive me?"

"Miss me?"

"Talk to me?"

"Save me?"

"_Please?"_

_Or at least we try to._

_Well, try a bit harder._

No matter what, In snow or hail, in winter or fall, through tears and screams,

I won't let go.

-

-

-

Not.

Yet.

* * *

Hinata walked in. Tenten trailing close behind.

"Ah… S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked looking worried.

"Oh my god! Sakura?" Tenten looked at her. A bit too close?

"Hai?" She responded. A bit slow.

"A-are you alright s-sakura-chan?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Ha! Sakura do you honestly think WE'RE stupid?" Tenten said with a laugh. "You're eyes are red. And you look like crap."

"It's allergies! It is Spring after all…" The pink haired girl murmured the end.

They all nodded in agreement. Hinata avoided asking about Ino's disappearance. It didn't seem like the perfect topic at the moment. The same with Tenten. They both noticed the uneasiness in the room. And remember the yelling last night no doubt. But no facts were told. Not that they minded though. They respected privacy.

They were out of the room a lot too. After school sports, committees, clubs, studies, and all that other crap. Too much crap, Not enough toilets. _Sigh. _

Tenten relaxed with a magazine and Hinata was on the phone.

_With Naruto. _

Sakura watched the trees. They swayed in the wind. How can a tree be so graceful? It was quite amazing. Sorta… A pink Sakura petal flew into the room. She caught it and glanced at it.

_Truly amazing._

_Thank god, It was spring._

_

* * *

_

**_End of 2._**

**_3 is coming out to a theater near YOU!_**

**_All I need is YOUR review!_**

**_Make me happyz0rs._**

GRAMMAR CORNER/ or.anything.else.that.has.to.do.with.proper.english.or.whatever.

Attention: This is not the real 'dictionary definition'. If it was/is, DAMN I'm smart. (for once) Don't sue or whatever. La de da.

Sympathy: To feel bad for someone and being nice because if it.

Empathy: To feel the same; to know what someone is going through.

THEY ARE NOT THE SAME! As you can see…

Confused about anything? Let me know pl0x!

Oh and by the by… who the frick is shurii? I don't even know. she was mentioned as 'me' in ch1. i will never mention her ever EVER again.

I do not talk to myself.

-that was a COMPLETE lie-

Q&A?

Update la de da… sorry I couldn't do it faster.

**_Black and green: _**Heh, It will pop up in the story or whatever. You'll find out why they broke up. I'll be sure to include it. thank you for your time!

**_Comecomeparadise: _**Err, I just told you what happened and what Shika did. I hope you were paying attention! And the Sasusaku part will bug in later. Yada yada. thx too much for words!

**_Pei-chan: _**By the by, kewt name. :o Err they broke up. YES, they did. But I'll make that change eventually. "you date**d**" meant past. I shouldve included that into a grammar corner or whatever.

**_Akkirako Chikuro: _**LMMFAO! "I'm not perverted…" lols anyway, IF he DID kiss her, why would she be upset? Hehe truly confusing.

**_Momiro-chan: _**My gosh, thanks. This IS my first fic and I'm scared as hell. :o anyways thank you!

**_Mikami Iwasaki: _**Omg I wanna know what happens too! Jk… anyway thank you. Your review was greatly appreciated!

**_Sexy.Black.Neko: _**hehe another kewt name. anyways thank you. T.T

_people like you make people like me all jittery and happyz0rs inside._

_MY GOSH. I LOVE YOU ALL. Thank you. Thank you for taking those two seconds to review. I value your time. _

plz review! just review a 'NICE' i dont care! or 'GOOD'. it fine! just do it! why? becuz it makes me feel good about myself. :3


End file.
